Kingdom Come
by AutumnEquinoxDragon
Summary: Hiccup Haddock never knew that listening in on his father's meeting would lead to a war in the making. Being on the run and trying to keep all of his secrets hidden can get difficult. Especially when he keeps encountering a man with a Jack of Hearts calling card. HiJack Rating may change
1. PROLOUGE

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Criticism is welcomed.

PROLOUGE:

No army has ever conquered the thriving kingdom of Burgess. Any greedy king who dared march his troops into the land would be met with a slap of cold wind and thousands of frozen, lifeless soldiers. After centuries of dispute with the other three kingdoms over land, resources, and anything one could think of, there was finally an agreement. The four kingdoms would work together and share resources in order to protect their people from the harshness of nature. There would be no more bloodshed.

To the east of Burgess is their ally, Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Still, it's not as horrible as Burgess' weather. What makes it tough to live in Berk is how unpredictable to land is. One day there was an earthquake and the next there was a hurricane. Up until a year back the people of Berk were also fighting a war against the dragons to add to their problems. The kingdom is isolated from the other nations and much of what goes on is kept secret. There would never speak of such problems to the other kingdoms; the people of Berk have to maintain their reputation of being fearless and able to overcome anything.

Berk:

A boy around the age of fifteen was walking through the busy streets of Black Heart Bay, a big city just south of the capital. A brown, fur cloak protected him from the chill in the air as well as masking his face. The boy made his way inside a warm, cozy inn to gather his belongings and head for the next town. He quickly got into his room and checked to make sure everything was there. He headed back down the stairs, ready to get a move on.

"Hey kid, you leaving already?" the innkeeper question. The boy turned around, his startlingly green eyes met with the confused look of the innkeeper.

"Yeah, I am. I need to get going before it gets too dark. Exploring and all," the boy responded politely.

"You sure? I mean, you're really young." The innkeeper looked concerned for a Berkian since there's a stigma about showing emotion or sympathy. The fifteen year old sighed.

"Thanks for the kindness, but I'll be going."

"Wait," the boy turned back around, slightly annoyed, "what's your name, kid?"

"I go by Hiccup." And with that, he left.


	2. JACK OF HEARTS

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

Author's Note: Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE:

JACK OF HEARTS

Burgess:

Jack Frost knew the rules that Nicholas St. North set up for him once he started officially working directly under King Moon as one of The Guardians. He could name all of them right off the top of his head. It's just that Jack didn't always feel the need to follow these rules. It was either, _don't throw snowballs at high ranking government soldiers_ or _stop trying to get the yetis to do your paperwork_.

Jack's known these rules since he left his family to become North's apprentice when he was seven years old. Even when he was a baby, he always showed signs of magic. At age five, he had power over wind and snow. He was the brightest prodigy that Burgess had ever seen, so it was no surprise King Moon had found him and had him trained to one day be a part of his elite task force, The Guardians. The Guardians were only known by King Moon and themselves. They carried out the most discreet and dangerous of missions.

Since that day, Jack's been living in the beautiful and grand palace at the heart of Burgess, mastering magic more and more each passing moment. Slowly, his hair shifted from brown to white and his eyes turned a deep blue. When he was twelve, King Moon gifted Jack with a staff to amplify and help him control his power.

But, training, hard work, and deadlines didn't sound like a very fun time to the seventeen year old. Jack knew he was caught the second he caught sight of North with his arms crossed.

"Jack," North said in a thick Russian accent, "you know the rules, correct?"

Jack sighed. _Oh, this conversation again._ "Yeah, North, I know the rules. It's not like I've heard them about a thousand times. Y'know, I'm not quite sure a thousand is even an exaggeration."

"Then why do you not follow them?" North replied.

"I'm out making a snowman with some kids, not jeopardizing the safety of the kingdom."

"Jack, I know it is hard, but you must remain hidden. You are one of Burgess' most important weapons. Being out with kids could jeopardize the safety of the kingdom should the wrong person see you," North explained. Jack nodded, understanding his reasoning though it was frustrating.

After parting ways, Jack went to his room in the west wing of the palace. This was where all of The Guardians were. All the rooms being in close proximity to each other made is especially easy for pranking. The other Guardians were usually on missions or performing their other responsibilities so it was nice to get to see them. Even the kangaroo.

Jack's room was on the fourth floor in the palace. The walls were an ice blue with portraits lining one wall and bookshelves lining the others. Most of the books were about the history of Burgess or about magic so Jack usually didn't read for fun. Instead, different types of games, along with unfinished paperwork, could be found on the desk across from his bed. The room was fairly bare but he did have the presents that North and his younger sister would send him scattered around in a mess.

Besides training, there wasn't much else for Jack to do. He was usually wandering around the palace or joking with the cooking staff in his spare time.

Jack checking the rooms of his fellow Guardians; no one was in and he knew North was in his office. _Well, guess it's freezing all of the Kangaroos belongings to the ceiling today._

He made his way inside the room. It was an interesting room to say the least. With the egg decorations and pastel décor, one wouldn't expect a six foot three warrior to be living here. After finishing his 'surprise' for the kangaroo, he made his way to the kitchens.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a commotion through the window. There was a scream and people were running. Jack pulled up hid hood and quickly flew outside. It didn't take long to see the carriage swerving around, and not because of the snow. The carriage, filled with important goods that must have been headed for King Moon, were now going in the opposite direction. A young, panicked man was dangerously driving through the crowded streets.

When soldiers asked everyone at the scene if they saw anything, no one was able to explain what happened.

 _It was all too fast._

 _One moment he was driving like a lunatic and the next he was tied up on the streets._

The only thing left was an unconscious criminal and a Jack of Hearts card.

Jack was asleep when he heard his North contacting him through magic. He dressed and made his way to North's office. The halls were cold and silent; Burgess sometimes seemed almost dead at night. The soldiers outside looked almost like statues and the fires seemed to give off no heat whatsoever.

He knocked at the door and entered.

"I am glad you got here quickly," North welcomed and motioned for Jack to take a seat. North's office was filled with toys, trinkets, magic, and inventions. The office had to be one of Jack's favorite places in the palace.

"So, whad'ya need?" Jack asked, gladly taking a seat.

"Well, there is a mission, North said, "You will do it."

"It's important enough for you to wake me up at 3:30 am to tell me?" Jack questioned.

"Very much so. A few days ago, there was a meeting in Berk between important officials and leaders of the four kingdoms. Some information and items were stolen, so you must track it down. Here's the thing, the other kingdoms will send people of their own. You must find it before them. King Moon must see the information that was important enough to steal."

"Did King Moon tell you this?"

"He sent a letter," North replied, "No one has actually seen his in ages, you know that. Now, the rest of the information you need is in these documents. You leave by tonight."

Jack nodded and took the papers. He stood up to leave and gather his belongings.

"And Jack," Jack turned back to see North giving him an unreadable expression, "Be careful."

Jack grinned. "Well, North, you know me. I'll be as responsible as always!"

"King Moon, help us then," North chuckled.

Jack laughed as he exited the office. He went back to his room to gather his staff and other things he might need. He walked towards his window and jumped, flying into the sky with a small smile on his face.

No one saw him.


End file.
